Desire
by trevorjaames
Summary: Smut.


**Desire: Part 1**

I have never been one to ask for much from many, until I met Jason. Jason is 17 years old, a senior at my school. He is tall and quite lanky, but there was just something about him that I fell in love with. He has green eyes that glimmered on a clear summer night, and he wore these square shaped glasses. He has a giant nose and a faint mustache that would grow pretty thick if he let it, and it would make people uneasy if they were up close to him, you could tell. Most of my friends found his looks displeasing as well as his personality, but there was just something more to him I couldn't figure out, something that made me love him as much as I do. We met at my freshman orientation, on August 25th, 2012. I saw him through the thick crowd of self-absorbed immature teenagers who I am so glad to call my graduating class. Of course, we were both infatuated with each other at the time, and neither of us had the balls to say anything, so we remained friends for most of my freshman year.

Sophomore year came around. I walked into my third period class, and noticed Jason sitting in the back alone. I quickly ran over and scared him from behind and he got up and hugged me. Being around him caused me such joy, he could turn the shittiest day into the best just by smiling. It was four weeks into the school year. We remained sitting next to each other and mildly flirting, not having any idea how we felt about each other. I walked him to his locker everyday and he could never get it open. It was so cute watching him struggle on such a simple task. I often helped him, getting it on my first try. One day, we were at his locker talking, and he looked over to me and said softly, "What do I get if I open my locker on the first try this time?" and smirked. I told him I will give or do whatever he wants me to do for him. After smiling at me and calling me cute, he looked at his locker, focused. He got it on the first try.

5:37 PM, I got a text from Jason. "Hey, are you busy?" He said. "No, I'm just sitting at home bored as hell lol. Why?" I replied with. "Well, you remember that deal we made a couple weeks ago? I kinda want you to uhh….. Come over and.. Wow, this is awkward. Nevermind." He replied with almost instantly. I eventually got it out of him. He wanted me to go over to his house and have sex with him. Being the person I am who rarely breaks promises, I agreed to. I quickly cleaned myself up and got a ride over to his house. He opened the door and had on plaid bottoms with a white tank top. He invited me in, then took me to his room. You could sense how nervous he was, and you could tell this would be his first time. I said nothing and sat down on the end of the bed, as he sat criss crossed in the middle of it. He was patting his legs making some kind of beat that seemed to calm him down. I said to him "Relax, I know what I'm doing." I grabbed his legs and slowly pulled them towards me, and then crawled over to him on all fours. "Wait," he said. "Do you think maybe you could just jack me off today? I'm not sure if I'm completely ready." I agreed. I leaned towards him, gently placing my palm on his cheek, and moving my head closer. When our lips finally touched, it felt like a surge of electricity went through us both. I was on top of his lap as we made out, and I could feel his massive boner on my ass. I started dry humping him. He flexed his penis as I dry humped him, and you could hear him panting under the creaks of the bed. We stopped and he caught his breath and gained enough courage to say "I want you to call me daddy when we eventually go all in with this. Alright?" I agreed. I slid off his tank top and saw his sweaty chest. I made him lay down slightly so I could get to work. We started kissing again, this time I bit his bottom lip, he seemed to like it. I worked my way down his neck and down his chest, then I slid his pajama bottoms off as well as his green and red plaid boxers. I started kissing around his area, and rubbing it also. Then I went for it. I grabbed his thick, circumcised cock and started jacking him off. I had to spit on it since he had no lube, and he seemed to like that also. The whole time he was moaning my name and telling me not to stop. I leaned back up and we started making out. He was close and couldn't hold in what I was waiting for. He moaned and squirmed around as his cum got all over his chest, almost to his neck. "That was the biggest load I've ever shot." He told me. "Give me your hand, Jason." He didn't hesitate. I grabbed two of his fingers and dipped it into his warm cum, then I moved his hand to my mouth and licked it off sensually. "You're so fucking hot, you know that, right?" He said. I smirked at him and kissed him goodbye. "I have to go, my parents are probably waiting for me at home. I'll see you at school in a few days." We hugged before he let me out of the door. A few days later at school, he said nothing to me. It remained that way for the rest of the week.


End file.
